Will You Love Me For What I Am?
by sasuXsaku33
Summary: Obito moves in collage with his mask on and begin's to fall for Rin. But, little does she know...he has 2 secrets: He can go through stuff and his right side can turn into wood. Then there's Kakashi, who Rin has a crush on but he doesn't return her feelings. Will Rin find out his secret and accept him? or will Rin reject him? -


**The Transparent Boy Can Love **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

(Obito .U /Tobi P.O.V)

"Who's that boy with the mask?" A girl asked her boyfriend, who shrugged in response

"He's so mysterious…" A girl sighed, with hearts in her eyes

"He probably wears a mask to hide his disfigured face from the world…" A guy said, watching me

I walked down the hallway dorm, ignoring the people talking about me and why I wear a mask. They don't know what happened so why should I care what they think about me. Only I know the truth of what happened, causing me to wear a mask…

_**Flashback**_

_The flames licked up the side of the walls, on the furniture, everywhere I turned. I was scared; I didn't know what to do. The smoke was burning my lungs and my nose. Everything was foggy from the smoke._

'_I have to get out of this place before I-'I started but got cut off by a piece of huge rubble landing on my blindspot, making my head fuzzy._

'_I have to get out of this building…'I thought as I began to move but everything was hazy, then soon I blacked out…_

_~Sometime later~_

"_Ugh, am I….am I dead?" I asked myself as I woke up from an unconscious state .But then I saw this old man standing over me. I took a peek at my body and it was bandaged up."…And where am I?" _

"_No...You're between this world and the other..." An old man said, staring at me with hardened eyes._

"_Ahh…You're a ghost coming to take me away, Right!?" I yelled frightened by him._

"_I'm not a ghost!" The old man said "My name is Madara Uchiha…I'm the one who saved you" Madara introduced himself. _

"_Also, now you're not human…anymore."_

**End of Flashback**

I was not watching where I was going as I was turning a corner and I bumped into someone who was up to my chest. The short-petite person was about to fall, but luckily I caught her just in time by the waist.

"Oh Jeez, I'm so sorry" I apologized to her, helping her up on her feet first, and then I took a step backwards to give her some space. I looked at her face through the one-hole in my mask and fell in love at first sight, she was so beautiful, her brown shoulder-length hair and brown smiling eyes, her peach coloured skin that had purple rectangle markings on her red embarrassed cheeks. "I wasn't watching where I was going"

"No, I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going" The unknown girl said to me, while watching my mask. "Are you new here?" she asked me suddenly.

"…Huh, uh yes I am." I stammered with my words, blinking twice to focus on her next words.

"Well, are you lost…um?" The girl said, trying to get me to say my name,

"...Tobi and yes I am." I told her, watching her face.

"Well, my name is Rin Nohara" The now known girl named Rin smiled, when she noticed that I was not carrying anything but air. "Where are your bags?"

"Oh my half-brother Zetsu is bringing them up for me as soon as I find my dorm," I told her, casually

"What your dorm number?" Rin asked me "I can help you find it"

"Really? Thanks..." I said, as she nodded and I pulled the piece of paper from my pockets of my jeans and read the number "245"

"That's my room, too" Rin smiled, at my masked face.

"Oh, they must have made a mistake." I said, shocked about having to share a dorm with a girl, let alone a beautiful one.

"It'll be fine. Come on, I'll take you to it."

(In dorm 245)

The dorm was plain-looking to me, despite being owned by a girl. It had a small kitchen on the left upper corner and the bathroom was beside the kitchen. Then I saw two bedrooms beside each other the left one had already her stuff in it. So it looks I own the right one.

"Wow." I said deeply.

"Well? What do you think?" Rin said

"It's nice" I said as I walked to my empty room, looking around it.

"I'm glad you like it. But isn't your half-brother, Zetsu coming to bring up your stuff?" Rin asked me

"Yeah…he'll be coming. And he has-" I started but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Rin gave me an _I'll-be-back _finger signal.

I nodded in response to her and watched her leave to go answer the door.

'Hmm… how am I going to signal him, without her knowing?' I thought carefully until I heard Rin Yell.

"HE'S WHERE?"

"WITH WHO?"

"WE HAVE TO GO GET THEM!"

'Who's him? Nah it's none of my business." I said to myself, until I heard Rin say in her calm voice:

"But I have a new roommate, he's right here" Rin said, as I looked to meet another girl, who smiled, shyly at my masked face.

"His name is Tobi." Rin stated.

"Hi Tobi, my name is Kurenai Yuhi" A woman with black wavy hair said to me as I nodded 'hi'

"Uh, Tobi I have to go see someone who's in trouble so if it's okay, can I leave you alone?" Rin asked me, to which, I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back quickly." Rin said as she ran out of the dorm with Kurenai following her.

"Please there's no rush..." I mumbled as I walked to my bedroom door, closing it and then to the back wall of my new room. I placed my left hand on the wall and wooden roots came out of my palm and into the wall, becoming one. I focused on where I wanted them to go, which was outside to one of Zetsu's many roots. When I found them, I touched them with one of my own 'root', which causes me talk to him.

'You can go ahead and bring my stuff up; also I kind of told my roommate we're half-brothers.' I said telepathically to him.

'**Well aren't we? I mean, part of you is made of me so, we would be technically**' Zetsu's other-side explained as he picked up my three luggage bags.

'Yeah, I suppose' I thought in an 'I-did-not-think-of-it-like-that' voice, while I shifted my weight to my left foot because my right foot was beginning to feel sore.

'By the way what room is it?' Zetsu asked, as he was about to disconnect his roots from mine.

'Dorm 245" I stated calmly, as I disconnected my hand roots from his, as soon as that was over I walked out of my room and wondered if Rin and Kurenai were coming back soon.

'Nope, it doesn't look like it.' I thought as I was looking at the door, then I raised my hand and slid my thumb under the thick, stretchy elastic band and slid it off my head. After that, I took a deep relaxing breath as I walked to the bathroom. Which had a nice tiled floor, a tub with shower head and curtain in case you wanted to take either one.

I looked in the mirror and saw two-faces: on one side was an 'old' man, while the other was a young handsome man, missing an eye. I chuckled at the memory because it was before the fire accident and I gave it to some person, who was the same age as me and needed it...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was walking passed a random store, on a nice warm sunny day. People were passing me, minding their own business. I turned around a corner and nearly walked into a pole that I had not noticed the pole said:_

'_**63yr old man needs a left eye replacement. Please help and please go to this address to donate at Kanabi Bridge Hospital.'**_

'_Hmmm...Maybe I will go give him my eye out of generosity, after my entire motto is to help elders everywhere.' I thought happily_

_25-30 minutes later _

_I have finally arrived to Kanabi Bridge Hospital and was currently waiting in the waiting room for the doctor to call my name. I sighed in boredom as I was reading a __**Men's Health**__ Magazine._

_**5 minutes later**_

"_Obito Uchiha" I looked up and a big busty woman, called my name. She had Long Blonde hair tied in two low ponytails in the back. She was wearing a white lab coat, holding clipboard. I got up and walked to her and she walked towards the back._

_Once in the back room she turned to me and said, "Hello, my name is Tsunade and you answered our Donation call? Is that correct?"_

"_Yes, it said a 63 yr. old man nee-"I was cut off by the busty nurse._

"_Excuse me did you just say a 63 year old man?" she asked._

"_Yes? Was there a mistake?" I asked, curiously_

"Yes, not a 63 year old man but a 13 year old boy who needs a transplanted eye" She said, chuckling

"Oh really?" but on the paper it said 63 year old" I said confused

"Hmm the computer must have made a mistake, so besides all this confusion will you continue with your choice?" she stated

"Sure." I stated" By the way what happened to the boy? And what's his name?"

"He's been in a fight and the other guy had a knife and slashed his left eye, then ran away but unfortunately he got hit by a car a moment later. And the patients_ name is..." I listened to the horrible story_

"_...Kakashi Hatake"_

**End of Flashback**

I snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly put on my mask and walked out of the bathroom to answer the door.

'Hmm, it's either Rin or Zetsu...' I thought as I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened the door to reveal Zetsu with my bags. I stepped aside to let him in and showed him to my room.

"Wow pretty awesome room...kind of." He said as he set my bags down near the door.

"Yeah" I simply stated sitting on my bed

"So? Where's that roommate you were talking about?" Zetsu asked, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded.

"She said she'll be back." I answered, looking at him

"What's her name?" Zetsu asked me

"Rin" I stated, simply

"Rin..."Zetsu looked like he was waiting for me to say her last name.

"Nohara" I said "Rin Nohara"

"Well? What is she like?" Zetsu asked me

"She seems nice, kind, beautiful-What?" I mumbled the word 'beautiful' then quickly said 'what?' to confuse him.

"What?" Zetsu asked, confused

"Good." It worked as I chuckled

"Also, does she know who/what you really are behind that mask?" Zetsu asked "Or will she ever know?"

"No and no" I answered, simply yet coldly

"Why?" He asked, pushing the subject even further.

"I just don't want her to be scared of me because-well do you think it's normal for a person to do this?" I asked, as I turned and ran straight through my closed bedroom door and back through again.

"Okay-"He began

"Or this..." I said as I held up my hand and a wooden sprout came out, twisting and turning until I retracted it and my hand returned to normal.

"Okay, I see your point and **can you take off that mask**?" Zetsu's other-side said annoyed as he shifted down to sit on the floor.

"No, because she can come in any sec-"Just as I was talking I heard the front door open and I heard two pairs of footsteps entering.

"This will wait. After I introduce my new roommate to you, ok?" I heard Rin say to someone who said:

"Yeah, sure"

"Tobi!" Rin called me from outside my bedroom.

"Yeah?" I called, looking at Zetsu like wait-for-my-signal-to come-out as I got off the bed.

"I want you to meet someone" Rin called

"I'm coming," I said as I opened my bedroom door and walked in the kitchen and then I stopped in shock.

'It can't be...' I thought in shock, as my sharingan eye widened.

"Tobi, I'd like you to meet Kakashi Hatake." Rin said as she turned to me, smiling.

"Yo." He stated simply, waving slightly.

"Hi." I said, watching him through my mask

"So I heard you're the new roommate," Kakashi said.

"Uh, yes" I answered, plainly through my mask.

"He had just arrived an hour ago, speaking of which, did your brother Zetsu come by and drop off your stuff yet?" Rin said to Kakashi, then turned to me.

"Um yes, he also had arrived here just before you two came in, would you like to meet him?" I asked them, to which they nodded.

"Zetsu" I called "You can come out now"

* * *

**Read & Review**


End file.
